Seussin: Out of there Mind's
by DRD-in-Leather
Summary: Dr.Seuss style


John bursts into the scene, trying to get dressed in mid stride

The confusion on his face, He never tried to hide

He asks through his comm., What the frell is going on

D'argo reply's "that were locked and targeted, and I can't get the defense screen back on"

John yell's "Have we sent the don't shoot us, were pathetic message yet?"

D'argo reply's "Yes, and it didn't seem to work" as he breaks into a sweat

Zhann boarded the damaged space ship, that earlier by Talyn, it's ass did get whipped!

The creatures she found, looked like rejects from the Dark Crystal

You stupid blue ass bitch, why didn't you take with you a pulse pistol?

And of course it was a trap, and they chained her to the wall

Oh! I really hate Halosian's, Just my opinion that's all.

D'argo and crew, got the defense screen up to 62 percent

That's when the first shot was fired, and in there direction was sent.

When the shot hit Moya, it caused quite a glitch

Everyone on Moya, there body did switch

Now here is where it gets tricky, and I shall try my best

But my story telling skills, will be put to the test.

Aeryn's now Rygel, Rygel's now John

John is now Aeryn, this story goes on

Pilot is now Chiana, who is knocked smooth the frell out

Ka D'argo's now pilot, and in a continous shout

Chiana's now D'argo, and I must confess

This has turned into an extremely big mess

Aeryn has a picture, of John around her neck

Just to help keep, the confusion in check

Everyone is in pilot's den, just to see

What exactly that there, next step should be

Zhann make's a deal with the critters, and the progress was slow

That if they find Moya peacefull, they would let them go

When Tak boarded Moya, It surprised him I must say

To see Rygel as John, Peeing in the Maintance Bay!

Rygel in John's body, is taking Tak on the ships tour

While the crew tries to restore the defense screen once more

John in Aeryn's body, starts to have some fun

Looks around, and then unzips the leather vest undone 

He is shaking and jiggling them, With a grin on his face

Then he is busted by Aeryn, and put quickly in place

"Come on, there right here, I'm a guy" John exclaimed

"Guys dream of this" he said, Without a ounce of shame

Tak tells Rygel, that he's going to get sick

Then he pukes in the nural cluster, and they both leave real quick

Tak leaves Moya, and returns to his ship

Knowing he gave the crew of Moya the slip

Chiana in D'argo's body, Gets frisky with Rygel in John's

Please don't tell me, that these two will start getting it on

Chiana states "Better alive in this body, than dead in my own"

Rygel tells her "I need my original body, if I am to return back home"

The creeping vomit, was a neat little trick

It is destroying Moya's systems, and doing it quick

John neutralized the acid, and got the defense screen back online

Because they knew another attacking shot, was just a matter of time

The second shot hit Moya, and there body's did switch again

If this insanity keeps up, Someone will need therapy my friend

Zhann rips her hand free, From the shackle on the wall

And proceeds to take the Halosian's out, once and for all

Zhann comm's Pilot, and asked if everyone survived the fight

And notices everyone in command, is not acting quite right

They ask her to shoot them again, and she is hesitant at first

Little does she know, that they have already been through the worst

Zhann fires the shot, and it hit Moya pretty hard

At least this time, it caught no one off guard

The crew is switched back to normal, well, as normal as that crew can be

There is a lot I have left off of this story, so go watch the episode to see

Chiana and D'argo, liked each other's body so much more

They ran off to "experment", Behind a closed door

John says " You have to walk a mile, in someone shoes to understand them" and then

Aeryn reply's "I know what you were doing, in my shoes" with a grin

Aeryn says "It's ok, you were in my shoe's, I was in your pants"

Then John chaces after after Aeryn, Yep there still doing that lovers "Dance".

The End

By DRD-in-Leather 11/15/02


End file.
